Ring
Jewelry worn on a finger. Can be divided up into decorative rings (which are pretty hard to see), and functional rings (which grant some bonus). Gleaming Ring Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: Jedi Effect: *Agility +5 *Strength +5 How to obtain: Given at Force Sensitive Fundamentals IV Notes: This item is No-Trade. Notes: Originally, Jedi were issued the Issued Force Sensitive Backpack instead of the Gleaming Ring. But, some time between Publish 25 and Publish 26, this changed. There is no mention in the Publish/Update notes of when the change occurred, however. Issued Bounty Hunter Ring Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: Bounty Hunter Effect: *Constitution +6 *Precision +6 How to obtain: Given at Bounty Hunter Essentials V Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Commando Ring Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: Commando Effect: *Constitution +6 *Precision +6 How to obtain: Given at Commando Essentials V Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Entertainer Ring Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: Entertainer Effect: *Constitution +6 *Precision +6 How to obtain: Given at Entertainer Essentials V Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Force Sensitive Ring Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: Jedi Effect: *Constitution +6 *Strength +6 How to obtain: Given at Force Sensitive Essentials V Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Medic Ring Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: Medic Effect: * Constitution +6 * Precision +6 How to obtain: Given at Medic Essentials V Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Officer Ring Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: Officer Effect: *Constitution +6 *Precision +6 How to obtain: Given at Officer Essentials V Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Smuggler Ring Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: Smuggler Effect: *Constitution +6 *Precision +6 How to obtain: Given at Smuggler Essentials V Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Spy Ring Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: Spy Effect: *?? How to obtain: Given at Spy Essentials V Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Trader Ring Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: Trader Effect: *Constitution +6 *Artisan Assembly +5 How to obtain: Given at ... Notes: This item is No-Trade. Mark of the Hero Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: None Uses: 50 Reuse time: 23 hours Effect Name: Restore Life Effect: This ring can be used to restore the life of the wearer. How to obtain: Quest reward from Hero of Tatooine Notes: This item is No-Trade. Rebel Signet Ring Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: None Effect: *Camouflage: +3 How to obtain: Quest reward from Rebel Themepark Notes: This particular ring bears the Rebellion insignia. It is usually given to those that have done a great service to the Rebellion. However, it is small enough so that it not usually noticed by Imperial troops. Relic Armorsmith's Ring Bio-Link Required?: ?? Required Level: ?? Required Profession: Trader Effect: Armor Assembly *''Your Armor Assembly skill is increased.'' How to obtain: Looted from Kubaza Beetle Foreman. Relic Bioengineer's Ring Bio-Link Required?: No Required Profession: Trader Effect: Medicine Assembly *''Your Medicine Assembly skill is increased.'' How to obtain: Looted from Factory Guardian?. Relic Chef's Ring Bio-Link Required?: No Required Profession: Trader Effect: Food Assembly *''Your Food Assembly skill is increased.'' How to obtain: Relic Droid Engineer's Ring Bio-Link Required?: No Required Profession: Trader Effect: Droid Assembly +10 *''Your Droid Assembly skill is increased.'' How to obtain: Looted from Factory Guardian. Relic Weaponsmith's Ring Bio-Link Required?: No Required Profession: Trader Effect: Weapon Assembly *''Your Weapon Assembly skill is increased.'' How to obtain: Looted from Kubaza Beetle Foreman. Stolen Ring Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: None Effect: *Constitution +4 How to obtain: Quest reward from Jabba's Theme Park Notes: This item is No-Trade. Notes: A ring of respectable quality liberated from it's former owner. Randomly Looted Rings Some randomly looted items have attribute modifiers. Since the items and the modifiers are random, it is not possible to list every one. Most items with an attribute modifier will have a suffix. The suffix determines the primary attribute, as well as the total number of attribute modifiers. Items without suffixes don't have attribute modifiers. The known total number of attribute modifiers that a randomly looted item can have is four. For example, a ring with the name of "Ring of the Rancor" will have a primary attribute of Strength and two other attributes, such as maybe Luck and Precision for a total of three attributes. Note: Some randomly looted items with attributes may not follow the above naming convention, especially those looted prior to Publish 28. Credit: Thank you to GerricSablestar for compiling the random loot information. Category:Rings Category:Quest rewards